Swamp of Tamir
The Swamp is area of bogs, quagmires, marshes, and mire on the otherside of the Impossible Mountains in Tamir. The vast sucking swamps and death bogs are thought to stretch far.KQC1E:"Some say vast sucking swamps exist on the other side of those peaks, but since no one is know to have crossed over the impossible mountains, who can know fore sure? Perhaps someone went under the mountains as Rosella did; perhaps someone flew like an eagle over the peaks and returned to tell about it. Know one knows for sure. ", pg Background It is a treacherous swamp on the continent of Tanalore where the Magic Fruit grew. Rosella had to traverse the troll's caves to reach it. The swamp is filled with mucky water, although it tastes awful it is safe to drink. One can hear many chirpings and croakings from many unseen swamp creatures.Narrator (KQ4):"From here, a huge muddy swamp spreads eastward. Large moss-covered swamp trees tower overhead, while grass tufts and reedy plants poke up from the mire. You can hear the many chirpings of birds and croakings of frogs, and other unseen swamp creatures." The swamp is a quagmire that sucks people under, it isn't long until those who fall in take their last breath.Narrator (KQ4) A single mistep could send those who are not careful splashing into the sucking slime.KQC3E, pg 135 It is this dangerous aspect that has lead the region to be decribed as the sucking swamps and the death bogs of Tamir.Narrator (KQ6):"And then there's some land I have for sale in the death bogs of Tamir...." From the shore, to the steep mountain rises to the west, a small cave leads into the mountain into the Troll Cave. From there, the huge muddy swamp spreads eastward. The mucky swamp spreads in all directions. The marsh is filled with plant life, from thick reeds, to moss hanging from tall swamp trees, grass and bushes. The large, moss-draped trees grow abundantly there. Swamp grass lines the edges of the swamp and large shrubs encircle the mucky bog. The large moss-covered trees tower overhead, while grass tufts and reedy plants poke up from the mire. Tufts of thick grass poke up from the water. Cattails can be seen as well. Some of the grass tufts form a series of tiny dry mounds--high spots--that pepper the swamp.KQC2E, pg These lead through the muck to a small island of land in the middle of the huge swamp. The island is larger than the rest of the mounds leading to it.KQC3E, pg Upon the little swamp island grows a scrawny little tree, the elusive Tree of Life of legend. The magic tree bears just one fruit every hundred years. The fruit cures all ills, bestowing perfect health for many years upon the one who eats it. Once the fruit is removed, it takes another hundred years for a new one to replace it. A huge cobra guards the tree.Narrator (KQ4) The eternal city of Tanalore lies somewhere between the Impossible Mountans, the Swamp, and Medusa Desert. Behind the scenes In material related to KQ4 (KQ4 Hintbook and in KQ4), the area is known officially as The Swamp or simply "Swamp" or "swamp" (but should not be confused with the Swamp, a region north of Daventry from KQ8 (King's Quest: Mask of Eternity)). In KQ6, the Swamp is described as death bogs of Tamir during one of the game's death scenes and the sucking swamps in one section of the King's Quest Companion.Narrator (KQ6):"" It may be influenced by the Greek legend of the garden of Hesperides, in which an immortality giving golden apple tree or trees grew on an island and was guarded by a snake (or dragon in some versions of the story). It appears toinspired by ideas from the bible, such as the Tree of Life. It may also partially referencing the fruit of wisdom (knowledge of good and evil), the snake/Eve, and also the 'cave', the 'portal' which the bible speaks of Eve and Adam escaped through. Additionally there are other legends of magical fruit trees in eastern myths as well, which may be basis for the story, such as immortality giving magical peaches or pears.